


Taking a Selfie

by wolf91ice



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf91ice/pseuds/wolf91ice
Summary: Jason just wanted to eat some pizza.





	Taking a Selfie

Jason sat on top of a high rise in crime alley of Gotham City, eating a pizza from a place nearby. Patrol had been easy tonight, only a few muggings and a couple of assaults throughout the whole city. The rouges had been quiet lately so the rest of the bats and birds had already turned in for an early night before all hell broke loose again.

About to grab another piece from the box sitting beside him, Jason heard the familiar sound of a grappling gun, Jason smiled softly not bothering to turn around. It had been a while since he had spent anytime with his boyfriend. 

“Hey Jay” Dick said plopping down beside Jason swinging his legs over the side of the building. “I thought you heading home?” Dick asked snagging the piece out of Jason’s hand and taking a large bite. 

Scowling Jason tried to grab his pizza back. “Get your own food you thief.” Dick leaned away keeping his hand far away from Jason. “I was hungry hence the pizza. What are you still doing out? I thought you were heading back to ‘Haven tonight?” Jason asked reaching around grabbing Dick’s arm long enough to grab the slice back from him. 

Dick grinned. “I wanted to see you before I head back, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well you’ve seen me.” Jason grumbled, finishing off the slice, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest. “Off you go then.”

Dick’s smile grew brighter. “Your grumpy today Little Wing, but if you really want me to go I have two conditions.”

Jason eyed Dick warily, that look never meant anything good. “And what would those be exactly?” 

Dick leaned over towards Jason grabbing the back of Jason’s neck he reeled him in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and Jason could feel himself relax gradually into the others body. One hand came up to wrap around Dick’s waist and the other reached up to tangle in the short raven hair. 

Dick pulled back nipping on Jason’s lower lip still smiling. “That’s condition one. I’ve missed you Little Wing. You should come to Bludhaven for a few days.”

Jason snorted. “You could always come visit me more. What’s the second thing?”

The hand on his neck moved to wrap around his shoulders pulling him even closer. “Smile!” Dick said, quickly bringing his phone up snapping a picture of their faces squished together. 

Jason sputtered turning to Dick who pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s mouth. “Thanks Jay, I’ll see you soon.” Jumping up while Jason was still in shock Dick ran for the other side of the roof, firing off the grappling gun and jumping in the air. He heard the outraged shout just as he took off. Dick grinned to himself, Jason would come visit him now for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a OTP challenge. Enjoy


End file.
